


one fine day in a dorm

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, dotae, i fail this, okay its not really bromance, slightly fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: An episode where Taeyong being rather sweet and caring toward his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

# NCT 127 dorm arrangement

# Taeil - Taeyong

# Johnny - Jaehyun

# Doyoung - Heachan

# Yuta - Winwin - Mark

# 


	2. and the story begins...

Miraculously, NCT127 did not have any schedule for the day. They have finished their promotion for cherry bomb and thus, they have rather mellow jobs - DJs, MCs, and photo shoots. Mark and Haechan, however, had gone to do their practices for NCT Dream’s comeback. Johnny and Jaehyun in other hand were preparing for their NCT night night in their shared room while Yuta and Sicheng were watching something on Yuta’s laptop - might be anime or something. 

It is almost noon, Taeil watched as Taeyong making his bed clean. The typical Taeyong did every morning. “What are we going to eat for lunch?” he asked. “Aunt Min is not coming today, right?” he said. For your information, Aunt Min is their dorm housekeeper.

Taeyong answered, “Looks like we have to make ourselves simple lunch,” he then smiled as he felt satisfied with his bed making. “I’ll cook something,” he added. And it wasn't a surprise for anyone that Taeyong can cook.

“I’ll help you then.” Taeil offered. Since he can’t really cook, he might as well help. That was what he thinks. Plus, cooking for seven people was a lot of work and also he didn’t have anything to do. He might as well helped.

“That would be a great help, hyung.”

...

When Taeil and Taeyong were cooking, Jaehyun suddenly appeared. He then offered to help as well. 

“Oh just in time. Can you make vegetable stir fry?” Taeyong asked as he was making a soft tofu stew, He wanted to make a vegetable stir fry but his hands were bit tied up and they didn't have any more time since lunch hour was almost time.

Jaehyun giggled. “Okay,” he obeyed. He then made his way toward Taeil who was cutting something on the table.

“Where’s Johnny?” Taeil asked as he cut the carrots in front of him. He had been assigned to cut all of the vegetables.

“He went to Yuta hyung’s room,” Jaehyun answered as he scanned the ingredients on the table. “Where’s cucumber?” he said, noticed that there's no cucumber on the table.

“Oh, Doyoung can’t eat cucumber.” Taeyong answered while his eyes on the boiling stew.

“Ah, I forgot,” Jaehyun said. He chuckled a little as he noticed how Taeyong never failed to remember Doyoung's hate toward cucumber. He then took a frying pan and quickly fried it as all the necessary vegetables already been cut clean by Taeil.

“My art,” Taeil mumbled as he satisfied with his cutting skills.

...

As the chefs were almost finished cooking, Taeil started setting the table - the glass, spoons, and rice. He also quickly typed a message in their chat room, telling everyone to come and eat. Like a cue, the three foreigners come feeling excited toward the dining table. Everyone was obviously hungry. Yuta then made his way to the fridge and took out cold water for a drink while Sicheng looked for dried seaweeds since he liked to eat it with his rice. Johnny in the other hand tried to help Taeil put rice on their bowls. Jaehyun then put his cooked stir-fry on the table and so did Taeyong's stew. 

Everyone nicely sat to eat but then Taeyong counted heads. “Where’s Doyoung?” he asked when he noticed someone was missing. The loud and big-eater bunny was nowhere to be found. It was weird.

Jaehyun looked around, finally noticed that indeed Doyoung hyung was missing - everyone did the same thing. “Doyoungie hyung is a big eater, there’s no way he skips lunch,” he said, confused.

“Is he still sleeping?” Taeil then said. “I wonder if he overlooks the message?” he added, checking his phone to see if Doyoung had read his message or not.

Taeyong put down his apron that he had been wearing. “I’ll go get him,” he said and let the other to eat first. He wasn't really feeling that hungry and honestly he was worried about Doyoung. He then made his way to Doyoung and Haechan’s shared room. First, he lightly knocked but there was no answer. He then knocked louder and called out Doyoung’s name but still, there was still no answer. He felt weird, really weird. Taeyong wondered what he should do as he noticed the door was locked when he tried to open it. “Doyoung-ah!” he shouted again.

“Doyoung hyung still hasn’t come out?”

Taeyong was startled when Jaehyun suddenly appeared beside him. ”Oh, Jaehyunie. What are you doing here?” he watched as the younger was still munching his food. He had to admit, Jaehyun looked super cute while munching his food like that.

“I’m a bit worry,” Jaehyun answered, sincerely. He then shifted his focus toward the door. “Doyoungie hyung!” he shouted.

Though there was no answer, they heard steps that walking toward the door, assuming that it was Doyoung who was making his way toward the door. Click was heard, and the door was slightly opened. Just slightly.

“Doyoung?” Taeyong raised his eyebrow in confused because Doyoung didn’t seem to open the door fully. “What are you-” but before he could finish his words, Doyoung cut off.

“-I don’t feel well,” Doyoung said with horsed voice. His head felt heavy which was the reason he took so long to open the door even though he already heard Taeyong's voice for the first time. “If Haechan comes back, tell him to sleep somewhere else,” he told them and then closed the door immediately before both of them could even reacted. “Oh, my head...” he mumbled as he slowly made his way to his bed. He just wanted to sleep without anyone to bother him.

...

Both Taeyong and Jaehyun were dumb fooled by the response they got from Doyoung. However, it did register to their heads that Doyoung was sick. Taeyong then knocked on the door again and said, “I’ll make some porridge to eat so that you can eat medicine. You haven’t taken any right?” though he didn’t get any reply, Taeyong knew that Doyoung heard him. He can feel it. He then looked at the younger besides him who looked so worried. He let out a soft chuckled. Taeyong then put his arm over Jaehyun’s shoulder and dragged the younger to the dining table since they haven’t finished eating yet. “Let’s eat,” he said. “Don’t worry, Doyoung will be fine,” he added, ensured the younger.

...

Johnny was washing the dishes that had been piled up nicely by the members that had finished eating. Although he disliked washing dishes (who even liked doing those chores?) he still had some common senses. Since he didn’t help anything with lunch, he felt he should at least offered to wash the dishes. Taeil in the other hand lean on the kitchen counter and was just looking at Johnny while drinking. Not sure why he did that but, he just stared at Johnny who was doing the dishes.

Yuta in the other hand was still eating while little Sicheng who sat beside Yuta was eating a banana for dessert. Yuta suddenly noticed that Taeyong and Jaehyun had come back but he did not see his other comrade. “Where’s Doyoung?” he asked, eyeing Taeyong who forced the stubborn Jaehyun to sit. 

“Doyoung is sick,” Taeyong answered. He then sat on his supposed seat.

Everyone - obviously excluded Jaehyun - stopped on what they were doing. Johnny who was the most warm-hearted person asked in concern, “Is he gonna be okay?”

Taeyong took his chopstick and answered, “He will be fine, I think its just a cold.”

“Then, he can’t eat this,” Yuta said, pointing toward the meals that were left only for Doyoung, Taeyong, and Jaehyun. He smiled, thinking he could eat some more.

Sicheng rolled his eyes as he munched the last piece of the banana. “How inconsiderate,” he commented, rolled his eyes. 

Yuta sheepish smiled at Sicheng who obviously annoyed. “I was just joking,” he said.

“Like yeah,” Sicheng replied. “As if I don’t know you.”

“Guys, guys.” Taeyong tried to calm down both of them. “Yuta, you can just eat. Its true Doyoung can’t eat it anyway,” he said, giving the permission for his friend to eat it. “I’ll kindly make him a porridge later.” he added, shrugged.

Taeil put down his empty mug and hand it over to Johnny who looked at him in a blank face. 'Wash it,' he mouthed. 

“Huh?” Johnny bewildered, looking puzzled but he still took the mug. It was when Taeil mouthed the words, he realized. He was about to say something - to protest - but words swallowed when Taeil suddenly said it.

“I’ll prepare the rice since making porridge take a long time,” Taeil offered himself. He may not be a good cooker but a simple dish, he could at least make it. And he had nothing to do anyway. Maybe he should go and check Doyoung later, he thought.

Johnny continued on washing a few more dishes and the mug that Taeil had given to him. “I’ll go check up on Doyoung after this, to see how he is feeling,” he said. He too was feeling worried toward the so-call mum of NCT.

Taeyong’s shoulder relaxed. He was thinking of eating faster since he had to make food for the sick bunny. He was thankful for Taeil and Johnny - _and maybe Yuta for finishing the food_. He could at least eat in ease.

"I wanna see Doyoung hyung too," Sicheng said.

...

Taeyong had finished making a nice warm porridge per the help of Taeil. He took a tray of the bowl of porridge, a medicine prepared by Jaehyun and a glass of water. Johnny had checked on Doyoung (with Sicheng) and told him about the condition. It does seem like it's not only a cold but the bunny might pick up a fever since his body was feeling rather hot. Taeyong entered the room and put down the tray on a small table beside the bed. He noticed that there was a bowl of water with a towel on the edge = it was probably Johnny's doing. He watched how Doyoung was breathing heavily, sleeping. He didn’t want to disturb the younger but he had no choice. “Yah,” he shook Doyoung’s shoulder to wake up the younger.

Doyoung stirred up by the sudden movement. He groaned as he felt his head buzzing. He carefully opened his eyes and noticed Taeyong was right beside him. “Wh-at?” he asked, annoyed.

Taeyong gestured the younger to sit up. “Let’s eat.”

“Ah, don’t wanna,” Doyoung suddenly whined like a child. He didn’t feel like eating at all. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

Taeyong let out a sigh. _This is going to be tough_. “Nope, you have to eat Doyoung-ah,” he glared, while his hand already grabbing the bowl of porridge. “Listen to me while I’m being nice here,” he said, firm.

Doyoung had no choice but to obey. He didn’t have any energy left to argue. Being sick was worse, he thought. He sat up and faced the older, grumpily. He was about to take the bowl from Taeyong when the older suddenly said. 

“What are you doing?”

Doyoung with his heavy headache, looked at Taeyong in puzzled. “What=, I’m taking the bowl to eat, duh,” he said as the matter of fact. Just what did he do wrong now?

Taeyong smirked. “No, you don’t.”

Doyoung sighed. “What is it?” he said, feeling his sore throat. It wasn't feeling so good. “I don’t have the energy to play with you,” he said, noticed the smirk that the older gave. “Give me or I’ll sleep,” he threatened the older.

“Ah,” Taeyong said as he tried to feed the younger. The spoon of porridge stop right in front of Doyoung’s mouth because the younger did not open his mouth. 

“What are you doing?” Doyoung said, stunned by the sudden behaviour from the older. “I can eat it by myself, thank you-” he tried to take the bowl but failed to do so since he has a weak strength at the moment and Taeyong managed to not let him took it.

“Come on, ahhh~” Taeyong continued on as he successfully protected the bowl. He just ignored the failed attempted that Mr. Bunny made,

 _What the-_ Doyoung wondered what had gone wrong with Taeyong or maybe that he was so sick that he can’t differentiate reality and dream. “Is this a dream-”

Taeyong shoved the food into Doyoung’s mouth when the latter opened to say something. He didn't care. “Quit talking and just eat.”

Doyoung was startled by the sudden act but he managed to swallow the food - it was bland or was it because he can’t tell the flavour. “Are you going to feed me?” he asked softly, considering that he concluded he can’t eat by himself. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong replied as he grabbed another spoon of porridge, ready to feed the bunny.

“Why?”

Taeyong fed the younger again. “I just feel to do so,” he shrugged. It was an honest answer. He didn't know why he did it but it wasn't a bad idea.

“You’re being weird,” Doyoung commented as he ate another batch of porridge that Taeyong fed him. He just played along with the older.

“I’m being nice here,” Taeyong said. “Appreciate a bit.” he fed the bunny again. He smiled as he watched the younger was eating with no problem at all. Honestly, Taeyong thought that Doyoung might protest more but thankfully the younger did not do it. Maybe it was because of the sickness?

Doyoung just ignored and continued on swallowed the food. He didn’t get why Taeyong’s whim on doing this but it felt nice being pampered. 

...

Finished the hard-earned meal, Doyoung was forced to eat the bitter medicine. He listened to Taeyong’s random nagging as he fell asleep with throbbing headaches.

Taeyong watched as Doyoung off to dreamland. He carefully put his hand on Doyoung’s forehead to feel the younger’s temperature. _It’s warm_. He then took the towel and soaked it. He wrung the towel and put it on Doyoung’s head, hoping that the temperature will lower soon. Finished it then, he took the tray and walked out from the room. He had to do some clean up first. On the way to the kitchen, Taeyong met with Johnny and Jaehyun. “Doyoung gonna be fine,” he said immediately before both of them could say anything. He could tell what both of them would ask him. 

“I was going to ask that,” Johnny said. “I guess, it shows in our faces.” he chuckled. Damn, he was so worried.

“Don’t worry too much, just enjoy the day,” Taeyong said as he put the tray on the dining table. “It’s our rare day off,” he added. They had been working their hard during the promotion period and now that promotion had ended, they were basically free. Maybe not that much but it was better than never.

“Thankfully, Doyoung hyung sick today,” Jaehyun then said. “If we have a schedule today, he probably would be feeling much worse.”

Taeyong silently stared at the tray. _If that happens, Doyoung probably faked out his sickness through the day until the schedule is over_. He sighed. _Yup, that probably gonna happens_. He just imagined it and didn’t feel good about it. He and Doyoung may have like thousands of fights - and counting - but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t care. Doyoung, without doubt, is his best friend. The amount of time they spend together didn’t lie. They felt comfortable with each other the most thus the reason why - though it can be annoying sometimes. So, he knew Doyoung like the back of his hand. Doyoung was just that kind of person.

“Are you gonna take care of him throughout the day?” Johnny asked. “We can rotate.”

“Its fine. You guys have radio tonight right?” Taeyong looked up. “I can handle it myself,” he smiled. He ensured his same year age friend that he could take care of it. He can take care of Doyoung. Or maybe it was because he just wanted to be the only one that taking care of that sick bunny.

“Fine, be careful,” Johnny advised. “Don’t make yourself sick.”

Taeyong just laughed. 

...

Taeyong walked into Doyoung’s room and sat on Haechan’s bed. He already texted the owner of the bed that he was not allowed to step in the room - forcing the younger to sleep in his room instead. He scrolled through the net and youtube to watch some interesting videos or might as well, watch some variety show while taking care of the sick bunny. Oh, he could play some games too. Taeyong would also monitor Doyoung once a while since the younger was whimpering in pain. He would also change the already dried towel and put on a wet one so that the younger’s temperature lower. A soft knock on the door, Taeyong immediately opened it, to be greeted by little Haechan. “Oh, back already?” he asked, didn't realize that time flew so fast.

“Can I at least take my cloth to change?” Haechan said and started on walking inside the room with Taeyong’s permission. “By the way, how’s Doyoung hyung?” he took a glance of his sick roommate. When he recieved the message telling him that a certain hyung was sick, he couldn't help but feel worried.

“He will be fine by tomorrow,” Taeyong answered, watching the younger taking out pyjama to wear. 

“Are you gonna stay up all night, hyung?” Haechan asked, curious.

“Probably?”

“Don’t you have any schedule tomorrow?”

“I already told the manager to settle that so probably nothing.”

“Stay safe, hyung,” Haechan said and then walked out. “If you get sick, I don’t want to take care of you,” he cheeky said and disappeared. 

Taeyong just rolled his eyes as he heard giggles echo outside of the room.

...

After dinner, Taeyong wakes up Doyoung to eat and take medicine. They bickered again but Doyoung mostly obeyed. “You look fine now,” Taeyong commented as he watched Doyoung drank up in order to swallow his bitter medicine. 

“Yeah, a bitter better,” Doyoung put down the empty glass. He watched Taeyong stood up and cleaned up the stuff, and was ready to walk out from the room. He took a big courage and said it, “Thanks.” he said softly. There, he had said it.

“What?” Taeyong blinked his eyes as he turned around to faced Doyoung. “What did you just say?” he asked again.

Doyoung pouted, wiggling his body. He can't help but feeling shy. “Don’t pretend you don’t hear me,” he said and coughed a little.

“Wait-” Taeyong turned around. “I really don’t hear you,” he was telling the truth. “I’m being honest here.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Well,” Doyoung played with his fingers, suddenly feeling nervous. _Why am I feeling so nervous now?_ He thought he would be done by saying it back then but damn, Taeyong just didn’t hear that. And now he had to say again with the older facing him, and the said older was waiting. _shit_.

“I’m waiting,” Taeyong said. “The tray is pretty heavy, you know,” he sarcastically commented, trying to stir the younger.

Doyoung had no choice. _Why is saying thank you can be so hard?_ He then said out loud and clearer for the older, “Thank you.” There was bit tint of redness over his cheeks but he thinks it was because of the cold - obviously, it was not.

Taeyong’s mouth curved and formed a smile. He did not expect that. “So, was that what you were trying to say?” he chuckled over the cuteness of the younger which was rare these days. He was seriously loving it. This attention that he got from the younger. Doyoung wasn't really affective kind of man but he always showed his love by saying it. So, when Taeyong heard what Doyoung had just said to him which can be considered rare - at least to him - he was so happy.

“You heard it back then did you?” Doyoung managed to argue back with his not so sore throat. He coughed as a feedback. _Ah, my throat_. He touched his neck in response. 

Taeyong put the tray on Haechan’s bed and walked toward the cute bunny with flowering feeling. “Why is it hard to believe me?” he asked. “I really didn’t hear it for the first time,” he said, trying to be sincere. 

_I guess he really didn’t heard it_. Doyoung chose not to argue back anymore and just to accept. “Fine.”

“Stubborn bunny.”

“Don’t call me bunny,” Doyoung whined.

Taeyong ruffled Doyoung’s hair and patted it.

“What are you doing?” Doyoung asked, wondering why the older stood right in front of him and patting his head. _What is this?_ But it felt nice.

Taeyong smirked. “What do you think?”

“Taeyong hyung,” he said, with such a cute voice which he didn't even realize he did that. Doyoung looked up and stared. He didn’t know why he did that but he did it.

Taeyong chuckled as he thought of something when he watched the shining eyes of the younger. _Wasn’t this guy suppose to be sick? Interesting._ It looked so pure like a little child. This attention he got, he was totally loving it.

“What?” Doyoung said, continue on staring. His headaches had already long gone and that his sore throat slowly becoming okay - he thinks so - but he still felt sick. And he still didn’t get what Taeyong was doing.

“Hey, Doyoung.”

Doyoung hummed in replied.

“Thank you for saying thank you,” Taeyong said, not sure whether he phrased it right but he didn’t care that much. “It's nice to feel appreciate.”

Doyoung felt good when he heard that. 

“Rest well, bunny.”

Doyoung frowned, “I told you, don’t-” _call me that._ He couldn’t finish his words when the next thing happened stunned him. It left him speechless. 

Taeyong kissed the younger’s forehead. He chuckled at the younger’s reaction but he chose to ignore it. He then quickly took the tray and walked out, feeling satisfied.

...

“Wha-” Doyoung snapped from his stunned moment. “Wha-, wh-, what-” he stuttered, shocked, so shocked. _What the hell just happen?_ He tried to recall back what had happened but turned bright red after refreshing the memory. It was worse when you have a good memory. He remembered everything - every second of it. _Oh god, why did he-?_ He was embarrassed. “What the hell?” and he had forgotten that he was currently sick. Doyoung didn’t know for how long he had been in ‘shock’ state but when he heard the door of his room starting to open, he snapped himself from all his thought. He quickly laid on his bed, pretended to sleep. 

Taeyong walked inside and noticed Doyoung had fallen asleep - he didn’t know it was faked - and he switched off the light. Although it was early, he thought it was nice to sleep early for once. He though walked toward the younger to take the last check.

Doyoung was facing the opposite of the door but he could felt Taeyong was walking closer. He shut his eyes and tried to be as normal as possible but his heart was beating like crazy. Was this because he was sick? _Aish, why the hell I’m feeling this way?_ And he tried to calm his heart which seemed to be impossible.

Taeyong looked closely with provided dim light from a lamp on the table. “Why is he look feverish?” he said in confusion. He placed his hand on the younger’s forehead - Doyoung was getting crazy at that moment. “Hmm... He felt fine. Oh well...” he concluded, not that he could do anything else. _Maybe he just need some sleep._ He thought and finally chose to sleep.

Doyoung let out a soft sigh in relieved. He buried his face over his pillow and mumbled, “what the hell...” which obviously can’t be heard by the older. A certain Kim Doyoung was getting crazy that night.

...

The next morning, Taeyong woke up and took a look at Doyoung. He smiled as he noticed the younger was sleeping so peacefully compare to the day before. It seemed like the bunny was all good and healthy. He turned around to walk out from the door, only to be greeted with the sight of his same age friend, Johnny. “I didn’t notice you. Since when you been there?” he asked in a low voice as he approached the taller guy. He didn’t want to wake up Doyoung.

“When you’re busy looking at Doyoung,” Johnny answered. “Is he fine now?” he never miss asking about the health of the sick one.

“All better,” Taeyong replied as he started stretching his body. He had a rather good night sleep. “Breakfast?”

“Pancakes,” Johnny said as he followed Taeyong toward the living room. “Made by Jaehyun,” he added, smiled.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huhuhuhu.... rusty writing TT.TT


	3. omake

It was 11 in the morning, where most of the members already had their breakfast except for the sick one, Doyoung. Jaehyun was going to wake up the older but Taeyong told him not to. “He will up when he feels hungry,” Taeyong said and Jaehyun just obeyed. Because it was true.

Everyone was in the living room - Mark and Haechan were missing again because they had practice. All of them were peacefully watching the television (Sicheng were playing games on his phone) when suddenly a hungry bunny walked in.

“Jaehyunnie....” Doyoung called out. “Food...”

Jaehyun chuckled as he heard his name being called out. It was indeed like Taeyong had said. Doyoung will wake up when he was feeling hungry. “I’m coming.” he quickly walked toward the older and hurried to the kitchen, feeling relieved that the older was all good. Being a good dongsaeng, he didn't mind to cook something for his beloved hyung at all.

Just then, just then, Doyoung looked around and laid his eyes on Taeyong. They had like ten seconds - maybe more? - of eyes contact when then he remembered again what had happened last night. Oh bless, his good memory. 

Taeyong smiled and was about to say something. “Goo-”

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.” Doyoung suddenly shouted, making everyone stunned with the sudden out burst. “Stupid Taeyong!!” he shouted for the last time before he ran off to the kitchen.

...

“What the-” Taeil said, shocked.

“What’s wrong with him?” Yuta asked, also shocked. “Is he still sick?” he asked again, clearly didn’t get any answers from anyone. 

Sicheng just shrugged. He had enough with the _shits_ everyone made in their daily life. Okay, maybe he too was shocked by Doyoung's sudden outburst. But he also knew, maybe something had happened and he didn't want to care. He just wanted to level up his game, as he turned his focus back on his game.

“It’s great that Doyoung is all better now,” Johnny then said. He then took a look at Taeyong. “But what the hell did you do for him to be like that?” he asked the culprit. Since it was Taeyong's name that Doyoung shouted in annoyance.

“Magic?” Taeyong snickered. He was confused at first but then he remembered the little event he made last night. He chuckled over the Doyoung’s reaction. He lived for this reaction. _Darn, I should take a video of it_. It totally unexpecting situation. He didn't think Doyoung would react the way like that. But he also liked it that he recieved such a reaction from the said bunny. It means that Doyoung probably thought of something about him, or at least that was what he thought. If Doyoung didn't care then he wouldn't react like that, right?

Johnny rolled his eyes, not satisfied with the answer Taeyong had given him. “Seriously, just what the hell did you just do?” he concluded that there’s something happen. And he wasn’t sure whether he should know it or not. “Why are you guys fighting early in the morning?” he added.

“It just indicates that Doyoung is all better now. No worries people,” Taeyong said, laughed again when he remembered the _stupid stupid_ reaction. _He looks so cute_. He laughed again until tears on his eyes.

“You’re up for bad stuff, Taeyong,” Yuta commented blankly as he watched Taeyong who was obviously laughing.

“And what’s wrong with him?” Taeil asked, looked as confused as everyone else while he pointed at Taeyong.

Johnny sighed. “Don’t know...” he shrugged. _ah, whatever_. He just continued on watching the television. Taeyong was right though, it did indicate that Doyoung was all well then. Maybe he will just ask Doyoung what's going on later.

In the end, no one knew the reason behind Doyoung’s outburst and Taeyong's laughing like a mad person.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my, this sound so unrealistic. I haven’t wrote for a long time, my writing skill turned rusty. This is so hideous. TT.TT

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
